Core C is the hyperbaric chamber core for the SCOR program. There are two goals for this core. The first is to provide investigators with hyperbaric chambers for experimental projects. The second is to examine apparatus to optimize safety and provide technical advice on high pressure equipment in all investigators involved in SCOR-sponsored investigations. All four SCOR projects require hyperbaric chambers. The clinical project (Project 1) will utilize the therapy support mechanism for patients and the remaining three projects will use the resources present in the Chamber Core C to satisfy their requirements. There are a large number of animal-sized chambers owned by the Institute for Environmental Medicine (IFEM) that can be loaned to the primary SCOR investigators and also to investigators funded for pilot studies as part of the Developmental Research and the Career Development Programs administered by Core A. Operation of Core C presents economic advantages to the SCOR program, as investigators will not have to purchase hyperbaric chambers from commercial sources. Moreover, this mechanism will allow appropriate supervision of chamber use to assure they are being used safely. Therefore, the Chamber Core will facilitate maximal scientific productivity by the SCOR program.